


Afternoon Delight

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Laughter During Sex, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: “I have those files you requested, Mr. Stark,” Natasha said. Her tone was soft and easy, and she was dressed in a black pencil skirt and white button down.Tony blinked, wondering if he had missed a memo or forgotten Natasha was undercover as Natalia again.Turns out that no, he hadn't forgotten. He (and his desk) were just the prize for a competition that Natasha and Bucky had between themselves, spy to assassin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Marvel Polyship Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo square B1 - Office

A soft knock on the door to his office has Tony jolting back to himself. He realized his back ached from remaining in the same position for too long, and so he raised his hands and stretched even as his spine protested his movement. He winced as something popped in his shoulder. 

He was getting old, and he didn’t like it. 

The door swung open and Natasha stepped into his office. 

Tony let go of his stretch with a whoosh of surprise. 

“I have those files you requested, Mr. Stark,” she said. Her tone was soft and easy, and she was dressed in a black pencil skirt and white button down. Tony blinked, wondering if he had missed a memo or forgotten Natasha was undercover as Natalia again. 

“Um….” Tony offered.

A smirk danced at the corner of Natasha’s lips. She closed Tony’s office door and then approached, her hips swaying. Her tight black skirt showcased every movement, and Tony watched with wonder as those hips came closer and closer until they reached the front of his desk.

“Anything else I can help you with?” Natasha’s voice was a purr. She bent down, much farther than was necessary, and placed her files on the desk. 

Tony stared down Natasha’s shirt, sure that was her intent in leaning over so far. Her breasts were gorgeous, almost popping out of the lacy black chemise she had underneath her white button down shirt. Tony knew what they felt like in his hands, knew what they tasted like on his tongue. 

He swallowed the drool that pooled in his mouth and ripped his gaze away. 

“Um, thank you?” He opened the top file and saw the CLASSIFIED stamp and the Shield logo before Natasha slammed the file shut. 

“You aren’t supposed to look at those,” she sighed. “You’re supposed to look  _ here _ .” She pointed to her chest.

“You brought me files, though.” Tony took another good look down Natasha’s shirt and then met her gaze. She was as close to pouting as Natasha ever got, and Tony felt a grin split his face. “And you know how I feel about classified Shield intel.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “These aren’t for you. I needed a prop.”

“Aw, you don’t need a prop to visit me.” Tony’s grin went flat. “Unless - you’re not infiltrating my company, are you?”

Natasha laughed and sauntered around the desk. Tony pushed himself back so there was enough space for Natasha to sit on his lap. She grinned and took the offered seat, settling herself on Tony’s thighs and turning so she could lean in close. 

She reached up and played with the knot of his tie. 

“If I was, you wouldn’t know,” she whispered against his lips. 

Tony gulped, his body flushing with heat. “But you would tell me because we’re in a healthy, trusting relationship, right?” 

Natasha nipped his bottom lip, and the prick sent Tony’s heart racing.

“Right,” she agreed as she placed one of Tony’s hands on her bare knee.

He slid his hand up her skirt, feeling her smooth, soft skin. She nipped his lip again, and Tony strained forward for a real kiss. She leaned back, just far enough to be out of reach. 

Tony frowned. “Is that a, right we’re in a trusting relationship, or a, right I’d tell you if I was spying on your company?” 

Natasha grinned, so wide and genuine that her green eyes practically sparkled. Tony couldn’t help but grin back.

The door to Tony’s office burst open, and Tony startled and flailed. Natasha clung to him, her perch disturbed, and Tony’s face ended up smushed into the tops of those beautiful, perfect breasts. 

He looked up, already forming an excuse for Pepper when he realized that it was Bucky who entered his office. And, Tony blinked in surprise, Bucky was in office slacks, a button down, and even a  _ tie _ . Bucky’s hair was pulled back into a bun, and Bucky even wore glasses. 

Bucky didn’t need glasses, but those icy blue eyes were glaring at Natasha through the thick black frames regardless. 

“How the hell did you beat me here?”

Natasha coiled herself around Tony, radiating satisfaction. “I have my ways. Close the door, please.”

Bucky cursed, but he stormed back and closed Tony’s door.

“Lock the door, wouldn’t you, Tony?” Natasha asked.

Tony reached over and triggered the electronic lock on his office. 

“What are you two up to?” Tony asked warily, looking from Natasha to Bucky. Still, he put his hand back on Natasha’s knee and traced small circles into her skin. He had a feeling he would like however things ended up. 

“Bucky and I had a bet that he just lost.” Natasha couldn’t have gotten any more smug.

“You cheated.”

“You’re slow,” Natasha argued back. “You didn’t even have to shave your legs.”

Bucky smirked. “Are you sure? Don’t you want to come over here and find out?”

Tony eyed Bucky, curious. At least Bucky’s pants were deliciously tight and showcased Bucky’s firm ass. Maybe Bucky had hidden a surprise beneath.

“Oh please,” Natasha scoffed. She lifted Tony’s chin, and Tony blinked at her before she leaned in and covered Tony’s lips with her own. 

Natasha’s kiss was soft, nuzzling Tony’s mouth. Tony followed her lead, melting into her touch even as he heard Bucky approaching. 

“A cheater is still a cheater,” Bucky said, amused.

Natasha pulled back from Tony. “I think you mean winner,” she corrected. “And by my kiss I’ve won the right to be fucked over your desk.” She pecked Tony’s cheek. 

“Oh,” Tony said, blood rushing. He cleared his throat, though the glint in Natasha’s gaze meant she probably felt the pressure of his cock poking into her leg. “Is that - really. Wow. I’m, I’m one hundred percent all for it. Please, by all means.” Tony gestured to the desk. 

Natasha grabbed Tony by the tie and pulled him up out of the chair with her. 

“By  _ you _ , you idiot.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Tony’s breath wheezed out of him. “Oh. Right. Okay.” He fumbled with his pants, unsuccessful with getting them open until Bucky stepped forward and helped. 

“Hi there, snowflake,” Tony greeted as his pants and briefs were stripped down his legs. 

Bucky crowded closer and kissed him - hot, wet, open-mouthed. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into Bucky’s mouth, letting Bucky play with his tongue. Bucky pulled back and winked. 

“I’ll win next time,” he promised and patted Tony’s ass. 

“No you won’t.” Natasha waited until they were both paying her attention before she turned her back and unzipped her skirt. The fabric parted to reveal the pale, toned skin of her ass. She’d saved at least one moment of time by not bothering with any underwear. 

“Such dramatics, kitten,” Bucky murmured as he reached out and ran his knuckles down the base of her spine. “If you want to put on a show, we’re more than happy to watch.” 

Natasha put her hands on the desk and arched her back, sticking her ass back at them. Her skirt fell to her ankles, and in one graceful move stepped one leg out and spread herself wide. 

“Jesus, Nat,” Tony swore as he took himself in hand. He was hard and ready, aching under his own touch. 

“If someone would like to do more than just watch,” Natasha prompted. “I don’t want to do everything myself.”

Bucky pushed Tony forward, crowding Tony up against Nat. Bucky’s breath was hot and heavy in Tony’s ear, and Tony could feel Bucky’s erection rubbing against him. Bucky pulled a condom out of his pockets and Tony sighed in relief. 

“Thank fuck you’re prepared.”

“I’m waiting,” Natasha teased.

“Your own damn fault for being so pushy,” Bucky, his voice a low growl. His hands were quick as he ripped the foil and rolled the condom onto Tony’s cock. 

Tony groaned at the touch, arching back against Bucky. Bucky twisted and bit at Tony’s lips. “Quiet, doll. Remember where we are,” he murmured.

Tony did, and his blood ran hotter. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to trap anymore noises. They played this game, sometimes. Nothing too public - the door stayed locked - because they didn’t want to risk pictures or videos. But knowing that people were just on the other side of that wall going about their daily lives in ignorance bliss while Tony was trapped between two sexy, gorgeous people - that lit his blood on fire. 

“Too slow, hurry up,” Natasha teased, shaking her ass. 

Bucky pinched one of her shaking cheeks, and she barely swallowed her squeak. 

Tony chuckled, though it shifted into a quiet groan as he fingered Natasha. She was already wet, probably got herself started on the way over, just so Tony could sink right in. Impatience had its virtue. Tony breathed out as he fucked in with his cock, deeper and deeper with small, short strokes. She rolled her hips back, welcoming him in, and Tony shook as he buried himself in her hot, wet heat. 

Her satisfied sigh was the most gorgeous music Tony had ever heard. 

“Fuck,” Bucky bit out, rutting against Tony. “Fuck, come on.”

“Now who’s pushy?” Natasha asked, though her words broke into a gasp as Tony pulled out and thrust back in. “Yeah, yeah - come on, Tony.”

Tony tried to ignore them both, just so he could keep a hold on himself and fuck Natasha the way she wanted. Even if Tony blocked out the words, though, there was the way that Bucky gripped Tony’s hips and help guide Tony’s rhythm, the way that Natasha’s ass felt against Tony’s thighs, the way that Natasha’s hips arched up for more and the way that Bucky rubbed against him. 

Bucky had dropped his pants, somehow, sometime - and no, he hadn’t shaved his legs and Tony would remember that later - and Bucky’s pre-come was leaving sticky streaks up Tony’s back. Natasha’s slick fluids were leaking out of her, and Tony’s balls were wet as she dripped down his cock. Tony hissed as he held himself together, stuck between these two in hot, messy rhythm. 

“More,” Natasha whispered for, voice strained with how quiet she forced herself to be. “Tony, come on, please - Tony.”

Tony’s control waned thin, then thinner, then snapped. He fucked Natasha hard, pulling her hips back into him and then pushing her away. She jerked in his hold, trying to fuck herself back even as Tony controlled the pace. She fell onto Tony’s desk until her face was turned and smushed against the wood, breathing out quiet, high-pitched pants as her legs shook. 

On Tony’s next thrust in, there was a loud squelch that masked the rest of their heavy breaths and muffled groans. Tony barked out a laugh and Bucky’s hand clamped over Tony’s face. 

Tony laughed into Bucky’s hand, trying to keep fucking Natasha. Natasha buried her face in Tony’s desk, her body shaking as she giggled.

“Quiet,” Bucky hissed quickly before he bit Tony’s shoulder to keep himself silenced. 

Tony reached down and rubbed Natasha’s clit, circling his hips deep. More giggles escaped until she gasped as she came, tightening around him. Tony kept thrusting, forcing himself through her tight, slick hold. Bucky pressed and Natasha squeezed and Tony choked as he came, pleasure erupting in his belly and spilling out to the rest of him. He sighed and propped himself up on his desk, Natasha still splayed out underneath him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky chanted. He scooped up some of Natasha’s slick and rubbed it onto Tony’s thighs. Tony grunted as Bucky kicked Tony’s legs together and then thrust his cock between Tony’s thighs. 

Tony clenched, doing his best with what little energy he had left, and Bucky fucked fast and furious until he came with a quiet exhale and spilled down Tony’s legs. 

Bucky collapsed onto Tony. Tony tried to hold them up, but his arms gave out and they fell onto Natasha.

“You’re squishing me,” Natasha complained. 

“You chose your position,” Bucky reminded her. 

“You wish you were me.”

“Next time,” Bucky promised, his lips tickling Tony’s ear. “Next time I’m winning.” His words were quiet, meant for Tony’s ears only.

Natasha still heard him. “You wish.”

“Yeah well if you can’t handle the weight, Nat, then you need to let someone else be fucked over the desk.”

Tony hummed and didn’t bother attempting to move. There was only one small thing that marred his happiness. 

“As much fun as this was in my office, I do appreciate having a soft surface handy,” he said.

“You should get a couch,” Natasha suggested. “We’ll help you pick it out.”

“Pepper will know.” 

“Oh, she knows. She glared at me when I walked by,” Bucky admitted.

Natasha hissed. “She saw you? You idiot. You’re supposed to be a ghost story and you can’t -”

“I assassinated people. I didn’t go on undercover spy missions,” Bucky argued.

Tony laughed. “Well, she probably rescheduled the rest of my meetings and does not want to see my face for the rest of the day. How about one of you super spies move me somewhere more comfortable?” Tony suggested.

Bucky groaned. “Does that mean I have to put those pants back on? They’re too tight.”

“Your ass looks amazing in those pants,” Tony said.

“My ass looks amazing in nothing at all.”

“You’re not sharing that with the rest of Stark Industries,” Natasha said primly. “Now, up, before you both squish me to death. Bucky will carry us  _ both _ somewhere more comfortable.”


End file.
